


Cast No Anchor

by Vana



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I'm on a boat, M/M, promotional photo fic, take a good hard look at the motherfuckin' boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Dragonstone and Braavos, Davos learns Stannis means to send him away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast No Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet that was inspired by the first season 4 promotional [photo of Stannis and Davos](http://hbowatch.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Image21__1389812026_109.79.159.56.jpg).

Every line of the king's face showed the hardship of the command he had given, and yet it had to be done —  _duty_ he said it was, and duty it surely was, and Davos tried to believe it even as he wondered how many times his liege lord would send him away.

When the journey was first proposed while they sailed north on the ship _Argella_ —  _and my Hand shall travel to White Harbor and make cause with Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse_ — Davos had felt the words of the order as a harsh blow that stung far longer than he had expected it to. The next moment brought the remorse: who was he, Davos of Flea Bottom, to expect preference from the king of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond? _You may share his bed, but you do not share his throne_ , Davos told himself. But in the hot black nights they had shared on this vessel, in the Narrow Sea and north, Davos had come to believe he meant more.

"You'll sail three days hence, ser," Stannis had said, not looking at Davos, instead fixing his gaze on the small neat map before him. He did not even say Davos' name.

"You'll inform Lord Manderly that his duty is to me now, however many Northerners calling themselves kings come and go." Davos had seen the guards exchange a glance: who had not heard more than a bellyful of this posturing over the years? Stannis sensed it, somehow. He looked up, sharply, and stalked out of the cabin, a frown deeply etched.

Davos could not help but follow, _as is my right as the King's Hand_ , he had to remind himself. But even had he not been the Hand he could not let Stannis leave with such a look upon his face.

Stannis was just outside, his back turned to the door, his shoulders tense and stance tight. Davos felt dread knot in his stomach at the sight. What could he do? What would Stannis welcome — a warm whisper, a comforting touch? _Nothing, likely, nothing that I can give him._ But neither could Davos tear his eyes from his king or remove himself from his presence.

"Lord Seaworth," Stannis said, though he had not turned to see Davos behind him. "Do you have aught to say or will you merely stand there until I tell you to do elsewise?"

"I am at your service, Your Grace," Davos muttered. He felt ridiculous, following the king around like a lovestruck boy. Yet he might not have another chance to say his piece. 

"What is it, Davos?" Impatiently, Stannis turned. "I command you, speak your mind."

Davos looked around him. The _Argella'_ s deck was empty but for the two of them.

"Three days," he began. He cleared his throat. "I was not expecting it so soon."

"Expecting _what_? The Hand must do the work of the king when I cannot be in two places at once. Do you doubt your ability to treat with Wyman Manderly?"

 _I doubt my ability to part from you again_. "Mayhaps I'll die there, or on the way. These are dangerous times. I would sooner be by my king's side." Davos looked around once more, drawn closer to Stannis on the tilting deck furtively, desperately. "By your leave, I would sooner _stay_ by your side."

Stannis seemed to recoil from his words, weighing their meaning, deciding — then he reached out and clasped Davos by the arm, tightly, too tightly. "You will sail — three days — hence," he said, his voice strained. "I will have no other man carry the fate of my kingdom in his hands. You will tell the Manderly to bend the knee, himself and all his retinue. You will tell him of the enemy at the Wall. You will bring me his army. You will do your work well, better than any Hand before, or any hereafter.

"And then, Davos, you will return to me."


End file.
